


Untrodden ways

by Kaesteranya



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-13
Updated: 2010-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The perils of muscle memory.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untrodden ways

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the 31 Days theme for November 4, 2006.

Abe sometimes found himself walking down strange routes on his way home, whenever he happened to go on his own after baseball practice: his mind would wander and he’d tune out for a bit and suddenly he’d look up and find himself at this and that sports shop, this and that newsstand, this and that street corner. Old places, familiar places. Streets he used to follow Haruna down as the pitcher ambled along or take a bike through after practice, with him at the back and Haruna on the handles. The rhythm of one’s body was a hard thing to disrupt, and apparently, some part of him still held on tight to this particular part.

  
It was always disconcerting, finding one’s self in a place where one could turn and remember the small nothings and easy conversation, sun baked pavement and infectious laughter. Abe might have regretted the way things ended if only for the memories they left behind, but regret would mean that he still cared somehow and that was something that he never wanted to admit to.  



End file.
